It's like moving in slow motion
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Cuando se enlista y firma su nombre, intenta no pensar en él. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. Para Leeh. AU.


**Título:** It's like moving in slow motion

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing: **Jace/Alec

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no

**Summary: **Cuando se enlista y firma su nombre, intenta no pensar en él. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: yo dije, no, ya, escribí mucho en un día haré algo que no sea productivo, entonces leeh me viene con un prompt bien awesome y yo como que lo _tengo_ que escribir; para ella porque se lo merece y la amo, fin. gracias a ellie por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«When the love in letters fade, it's like moving in slow motion,

and we're already too late if we arrive at all»  
:-:

Lo menciona de paso mientras están cenando, dice «Estaba pensando en enlistarme en el ejército. ¿me pasas la sal, por favor?» como si estuviera diciéndole que necesitan remodelar la cocina o que ya no hay toallas limpias en el baño de invitados.

Alec asiente, despistado, tomando el salero que está a su lado y haciendo el ademán de pasárselo sólo para tirarlo a la vez que grita «¡¿QUÉ?» cuando se da cuenta de lo que Jace ha dicho.

«...¿Que si me pasas la sal, por favor?» dice, porque Jace sabía que no era una buena idea decirle antes de hacerlo, no era una buena idea decirle que lo estaba pensando porque Alec iba a reaccionar mal.

«Jace. ¿qué. fue. lo. que. dijiste?» su respiración suena entrecortada, sus ojos se ven grandes y asustados, tan inocente y hasta más pequeño que de costumbre.

No puede creerlo, se niega a creerlo, _no_ va a creerlo. Claro que no, Jace no dijo eso, dijo otra cosa, algo que no es una idea estúpida, algo que no es una sentencia de muerte casi segura, algo que no pone en peligro su integridad física, algo tan egoísta. No lo dijo, no. Nada.

Pero Jace suspira y evita mirarlo a los ojos cuando dice que «Estaba pensando» para y se aclara la garganta, de repente ya no lo quiere decir más porque ahora Alec se ve _herido_ y eso es algo que él no puede soportar. «Estaba pensando en unirme al ejército.»

Quiere preguntar por qué, quiere gritarle y quiere golpearlo, pero no hace nada de eso. Simplemente se limita a verlo, como si de repente no lo conociera más y no, ese que está frente a él no es Jace, no es _su_ Jace. Porque podrá ser un idiota, podrá ser arrogante, podrá ser un montón de cosas, pero nunca haría algo así. Quiere creer que nunca haría nada así.

El silencio es pesado y ya ninguno de los dos tiene hambre.

No hablan porque hay demasiadas cosa que tienen que ser dichas y ninguno tiene el valor o las ganas de pronunciarlas.

Jace se mueve hasta quedar cerca de Alec, viéndolo a los ojos, y dice lentamente «Voy a hacerlo».

Y Alec se rompe. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y sólo quiere darle un puñetazo en la cara a ver si siente tanto dolor como el que él está sintiendo en esos momentos. Porque Jace lo ha decidido ya, le está avisando que lo hará y ni siquiera se para a considerar cómo le afectará a él (tal vez Alec también esté siendo un poco egoísta al pensar así, a lo mejor debería alegrarse de que Jace quiera hacer algo así, defender a su país y todas esas cosas, pero no puede porque Jace se va, podría _morir_ y Alec no puede con ese pensamiento).

Le grita, le pregunta por qué, por qué por qué porquéporqué_porqué_ hasta que no queda aire en sus pulmones y su garganta duele.

Jace no sabe qué hacer. Sabía que se lo tomaría mal, lo sabía, claro, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a estos extremos. Este no es Alec, que es calmado siempre y le sonríe y le besa antes de dormir aunque esté enojado con él.

Jace intenta explicarse, lo intenta pero no puede porque Alec llora y él no puede soportar verlo. Lo esconde entre sus brazos, lo envuelve hasta que están tan enredados que no sabe cuáles son sus extremidades y cuáles las de él.

Hace pequeños sonidos, como «sh, sssh, ya» y Alec no soporta eso; porque no es un niño, ignorando que algo está mal no va a arreglarlo. Se aparta de él y pide explicaciones, dejando de llorar, con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos fríos.

Jace intenta acercarse de nuevo, poner una mano en su brazo, pero Alec no lo deja. repite «¿por qué?», pero Jace no tiene una explicación coherente, no puede decirle que fue simplemente algo que pensó que sería una buena idea, que fue algo que pensó que le serviría, que, siendo realistas, no pensó qué implicaría más allá del «Oh, esto parece una buena idea».

Pero no le puede decir eso.

Murmura «No lo sé» y sus hombros caen. Alec le mira, ignorando el impulso de golpearlo ahora por razones un tanto diferentes.

«Jace, podrías _morir_» dice, y ya, ahí. Ha expuesto su mayor miedo, y ahora no puede parar; recita todas las posibles situaciones, todo lo que podría salir mal, cualquier escenario posible o imposible, todo, y Jace sólo quiere que se calle, que deje de hablar, que deje de intentar hacer que cambie de opinión, _que lo entienda_.

«Por favor, Alec, sólo...» exhala exasperado porque se frustra al darse cuenta de que sí fue tonto esperar de Alec un simple «te apoyo, Jace, sabes que sí», porque es Alec y él siempre ha sido eso que le falta, algo a lo que le llaman sentido común, consciencia, lo que sea.

Así que hace lo único que puede pensar en hacer porque necesita silencio _ya_. Le besa, cortando sus protestas.

Le besa y es agresivo y Alec no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea dejarse llevar, relajarse en sus brazos y olvidarse de todo por un momento, porque quizá es eso lo que necesita, besarlo hasta que se le cansen los labios y se sienta completamente fuera de sí, como si Jace nunca hubiera dicho nada y no fuera a pasar; engañarse una noche más y hacer como que todo está bien.

Cuando siente las manos de Jace en su espalda, su boca moviéndose a su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente desde la parte de atrás de su oreja hasta su hombro y el calor invadiéndole, quemándole las entrañas, todo deja de importar.

:-:

Jace se despierta mucho antes que Alec, y aún a la luz tenue que entra por la ventana es capaz de ver el morado pronunciado que cubre los ojos de Alec, cómo a pesar de estar dormido aún tiene el ceño fruncido y cómo abraza a la almohada que hace unos minutos estaba usando Jace como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Cuando se enlista y firma su nombre, intenta no pensar en él.


End file.
